


The Fate of Love.

by Sliversonic64



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Nival is the name I came up with for male kana.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliversonic64/pseuds/Sliversonic64
Summary: I haven't exactly been active on the site, i'vebeen studying the biology of fanfic writing! Anyways this is just some to hold someone over.





	1. Wedding.

"Sakura, Hayato wait up!" "Hana, your still forgeting you need to use her title! Lady Sakura and Lord Hayato." Subaki reprimanded.  
  
Hayato, a talented diviner from the Wind Tribe.  
  
Sakura, a royal priestess from the kingdom of Hoshido.  
  
The two started out as friends, then Pastry Pals, then saw each other as more, they eventually started dating each other then recently, married.  
  
"Lord? Since when?" The magician asked confused about the title. "When you married Lady Sakura of course!" The red haired retainer said giving his usual perfect smile which Hana hated to love.  
  
"Welcome to the family Hayato!" Corrin seemingly came out of nowhere to congratulate her new brother.  
  
"Umm, Thank you Lord Corrin" The boy said in a respectful manner. "No need for the title, we're brothers!" Corrin said as he ruffled the hair of his newfound sibling.  
  
"Hayato." Ryoma came seemingly out of nowhere wearing a stoic expression even at the event of his younger sister's marriage.  
  
"Brother, You could stand to smile a bit!" The part dragon prince said as he patted the crimson armored man on the back roughly.  
  
"Corrin, I've come bearing fantastic news". Ryoma's cheeks perked up. "Our sister-"  
  
"Is pregnant." Kamui walked unto the wedding grounds bearing her largest smile with her former butler, now husband following suite.  
  
"Sister, that's wonderful!" Sakura ran to her older sibling.  
  
"I'm gonna be an uncle!" The eldest brother cheered.  
  
"Well thanks to Shiro, I beat you there."  
  
The wielder of the legendary bow, the Fujin Yumi, Takumi, had walked up to meet up with his siblings with his nephew at his side.  
  
"Papa!" Shiro ran to his father and was in the air, then his father's shoulders.  
  
"Takumi! I see you've arrived!" The eldest prince stated in clear suprise.  
  
Takumi was the most suprised and least joyed to find out his younger sister was getting married before him.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't exactly be a good brother if I missed my younger sis's marriage now could I?".  
  
"We thought you minded Sakura getting married?" the brown haired retainer nudged the Hoshidan prince.  
  
"I do." Takumi withdrew his arm.  
  
"Hana? What was it you wanted to tell us ?" Sakura said as she held on to her new husband's arm  
  
"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage! And Lady Elise wants to speak to you.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there." The pink-haired princess dashed looking as graceful as ever as her lover stared.  
  
He knew behind the Hoshidan royal was a pastry-loving princess.  
  
"....ya."  
  
He watched as she walked away.  
  
"..Ha...to.."  
  
Maybe he should follow her to make sure nothing went wrong?  
  
"HAYATO!!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
The magician twisted his head to the younger prince of Hoshido who was shaking his shoulders furiously.  
  
"Something up? Your looking kinda've distant?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but I'm just gonna go, I got check on the cake."and so Hayato lied.  
  
"Oh, of course, we did leave Felicia and Setsuna in charge of it afterall."  
  
3....  
  
2....  
  
1....  
  
"Oh gods, we left Felicia and Setsuna in charge."  
  
Corrin and Takumi sprinted towards the cake area faster then anyone ever acheived.  
  
**_"OH GODS! WHY THOSE TWO?"_**  
  
**_"WHAT THE HELL THE CAKE IS ON FIRE!!!"_**  
  
**_"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH IT!!"_**  
  
Hayato didn't hear the bad news about his cake since he was already following his wife to make sure she was safe.  
  
Hayato suddenly felt joyed that he followed her.  
  
"RELEASE ME FOUL VILLIAN OR FACE THE WRATH OF ODIN DARK!"  
  
"Let go! Let me go!"  
  
That was the voice of Elise and her very eccentric husband, Odin.  
  
"EEEEEKKK!"  
  
That was the voice of his beloved, Sakura.  
  
"Hey there little lady, 's dangerous round deez parts. Why don't ya join us?" One of the guys requested with a intense lust in his voice.  
  
"Yeah we'll keep ya safe, hee hee." Another guy said.  
  
"Stay away! Elise! I'll go get help!" Sakura tried to run before her wrist was grabbed.  
  
"Now, Now. We can't have ya run off. Now can we?" The Voice giggled." Have some fun with us."  
  
The voice made it apparent on what would happen if there was no intervention.  
Slavery.   
"Hah!"  
  
Hayato jumped out from the corner summoning dragon and rabbits from his disposal.  
  
What went by next was just a rush of red, tear, shouts to stop, and pain.  
  
Pain was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.


	2. Coma.

Hayato had been forced into a coma, which he was currently in, with his wife, Sakura, staying at his side. 

"Will he ever wake up? Will he die?" These were the questions floating around the Hoshidan princess's head.

"Sakura." The voice of her elder brother snapped her out of her thoughts."You need to eat".

The Hoshidan king set down a bowl of curry, gave a sympethatic look towards his sister.

"If only I was stronger. Then perhaps... He wouldn't have had assist us."

"HAH!"

"Hayato?!"

"I won't allow you!"

The Wind Diviner had knocked down the Ruffian holding Odin back since the one holding Sakura dodged.

"Your mistake foul, vile one!" The Sorcerer shouted as he ran towards his dropped tome.

He struck a pose. His hand hovering close to his face. The other with tome in hand.

He decided to dealt with the ruffian restricting his wife, With Mjonir.

His cry rang out and The princess was released.

"Are you ok?" Odin requested to know.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Elise exclaimed.

Odin stood and turned to face to other ruffian. He swore he heard his wife whisper behind him but he was focused on his opponent.

"so cool..." Elise whispered to herself.

 

"You shall repent in the forever depths of darkness!" Odin exclaimed reading his tome for punishment.

"You should be glad I'm here to assist you!" Hayato tagged along ready to summon his dragon spirit.

"REPENT SINNER!"

"YOUR FINISHED!"

A Blue Dragon with all of Hayato's power.

Lightning From the sky with All of Odin's rage.

"AAAAUGH!!!"

The Ruffian fell.

"Victory was assured the moment sir Hayato arrived on scene!" Odin lamented.  
Hayato didn't hear. He was too busy checking on Sakura. 

"You ok?" The brown haired savior asked his lover. After a few seconds of quietness Sakura answered. "I'm o-

"WATCH OUT!"

Hayato yelled as he moved faster than ever seen before to stop an incoming projectile only to take a Handaxe to the chest.

In a matter of seconds Hayato was bleeding out on the ground, Sakura scrambling for any rod or staff as Odin and Elise verily executed the ruffian that hadn't died yet before rushing to Sakura's side.

"Oh Gods."Odin despaired.

"It's g-gonna be fine, I just need to get one of my rods" Her voice shaking as she attempted to lift Hayato off the ground.

The Wind cheftain had been lifted onto Odin's shoulder. 

"Then allow us to return to the land of the festival and care for our on time Hero!" Odin's voice cracked before running off towards the ceremony seeking for assistance from the others with the two princesses following.

The Group ran into Takumi who was near the gate already.

"Oh! yo-" He wanted to welcome the Nohrians but he stopped himself due to the Mage on Odin's shoulder.

"I'll go get help!" The Prince ran off to gain assistance for Hayato.

Eventually, His were wounds healed, but he had lost too much blood to stay awake.

Bringing us to now.

"Sakura." Ryoma sat next to her.

"You couldn't have known what was to happen. Don't feel responsible." 

"But Hayato, he came because I was weak. I almost got captured!"

"He came because he cared for you."

"..."

"I doubt he would be happy to see his wife so sullen, now please, eat up." The prince pleaded.


	3. Woke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't exactly been active on the site, i'vebeen studying the biology of fanfic writing! Anyways this is just some to hold someone over.

"I should've come with them."

Subaki leaned against the wall, with Hana, consoling him.

"You had no way of knowing."

"I still should've come along, as an escort, or guard or something, I've failed as a retainer."

"Don't say that, if anyones at fault, it's the jerks that put him in a coma."

Subaki looked his wife in the eyes.

"They caused this, but I made the miscalulation of not escorting Sakura." Said the red-haired retainer tearing up.

Hana briefly remained silent before pulling Subaki into a hug.

"Subaki." Hana said firmly looking into his eyes.

"If anybody's at fault here, it's those damn slave-catchers. If you think otherwise, I might have to teach you a lesson on unneeded blame."

Subaki was at a loss for words for a few seconds before giving her a look stating he got the message.

"I bet i can find where they came from." Subaki said bearing a competitive smirk

"Probably-, Wait.... Is that a challenge?!"

"Only if your up for it?"

"Of course! and I gonna win this one."  
Hana said, her competitive spirit burning bright.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnngh..."

Hayato stirred in his bed as Sakura watched over him.

The pink-haired princess had a set of clothes prepared for her husband as it likely he would wake from his seemingly endless slumber in the near future.

4 months had passed since.

"Hmm.."

Sakura had been visiting more frequently. Besides, she found Hayato's quiet groans kind've cute.

"Ngh....."

Hayato turned...  
....And opened his eyes for the first time in a while.


End file.
